


An Ideal Way to Go

by Andythespacekitty



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending, Death, Idealism, Other, Self Harm, Suicide, This can be very triggering so please be weary of the tags, This is just a vent piece, not fan fiction of any kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andythespacekitty/pseuds/Andythespacekitty
Summary: Basically I’m in a bad place and I want to write about itIf you need help please seek out a crisis lineOr a close friend/Family memberThis is not what the world is actually like, there is hope in life, this is just a tale of a brain with some warped perception!!
Kudos: 1





	An Ideal Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags, heed the summary!!  
> THIS IS NOT A TRUE STORY OR ANYTHING!!

It’s evening, dripping into the night now.   
my mom is preparing for bed, my siblings are occupied. I am alone.   
Not a single one of them suspect this to be my last night. The last time they will ever see me alive again.

im hurting, but at this point I’m more exhilarated about moving on from this life. The only bad thing about it is the guilt, the heavy guilt weighing on me.

My parents, my siblings, my friends, and my partner. People who all love and care for me. I’m letting them down. I’m hurting every single one.

I wrote a note to each of those especially close to me, I tried not to cry. I did anyway. After each note was sealed I had laid them next to me, in my bed which I’d sleep in for the last time.   
  
I had sealed my fate earlier that evening. Now all I had to do was gather myself. Into a small sanctuary. Filled with comfort items and stuffed animals.   
I wished my partner goodnight, and I told them I loved them for what would be the last time.   
  


Now I put on the perfect playlist curated for this specific reason. I let the music drown out any doubts and carry me to sleep.   
  
I’m dreaming now. I’m in a field of pretty yellow flowers. It’s Hazy and soft. Warm light filters over everything. My partner is there, behind him out of focus Are the people closest to me. My partner is holding my face in their hands. They are smiling at me.

They are telling me that everything will be okay, and we will be together again.   
That they will be okay, and my family will be okay. They wiped away my tears, and held me in their arms. They had small talk with my family about me, about their loss, as I drifted. It was so wonderful.

The way they all reassured me, I didn’t have to be scared anymore. I never had to be scared again. Someday, I’d be with them all again. I’d be in their arms again.   
  


This is my soft death. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS NOT HOW IT WORKS, if you feel this way please seek out help please   
> It’s not very good anyways   
> Just blehh don’t do anything


End file.
